A Shadow of a Doubt
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: This is what happened before the ARK got stormed by G.U.N.. Adventure, friendship, action...it has it all. R&R
1. Chapter 1

** Look, you guys! Bolded words!**

** Ok, anyway, this story is a result of too much time spent in school with very little recreational time. Pent-up author ideas…Check. A good storyline thingy…check. Characters who don't die …um…**

** …Yeah, anyway, so you know this is a story you'll all love AND FAVORITE **_**AND REVIEW!**_** (Hint, hint)**

** Ok, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy. I own no one, except John Zane and Young. **

About a trillion miles away from normal civilization in a giant space station thing was a slightly lonely girl. Her name is Maria. Just Maria to you. She was at the moment staring out one of the giant windows on the side of the ARK and wondering what exacally cell phones were for on Earth.

She was also wondering how she got up on the ARK in the first place. Even though her very busy, very important grandfather had explained to her a few times, it just didn't seem right. Why had her parents just left her there? He never quite exacally said why, just that they were in some trouble and had to give her to him.

Anyway, she was happy, even if she didn't see much of him either. The only thing she had that had any memory of her parents was a small blurry photograph of them at some sort of party. Her grandfather had been able to name everyone in the picture, even recalling some past jokes about them.

Maria came to the conclusion that cell phones were used to talk to friends that had no intention of talking to you face to face. It saddened her; to think that some people had friends that they didn't even appreciate. She knew that she would have appreciated anyone.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Maria looked up to see John Zane, who was usually found in the lab. He was very tall, very young and very skinny. Everything about him seemed to be able to be described as 'very' and then an adjective. Very dark brown hair. Very light green eyes. A very understanding personality.

"Hi, Maria," He said. "your grandfather wants to speak to you when he goes on break."

"Thanks." Maria said. "I have to ask you a question…what are cell phones for on Earth?"

John laughed a very understanding laugh. "Well, they have many uses." He said after a second. "Games, communication, texting…anything, sort of."

"Weird." Maria didn't think there was even much use for the communicators the people on board the ARK used, yet alone a phone thing. "One of these days…can we go down there?"

"That's up to your grandfather." John said.

"All right. Thanks, John."

John hurried along the hall and Maria turned to count every star. She got up somewhere in the hundreds before someone else began to come towards her. She looked up to see her grandfather; a successful smile on his face nearly hidden from his moustache.

"We're this close." He held his index finger and thumb an inch apart. "This close…and nothing major happened throughout this entire project!"

"Can I see it?" Maria asked, getting up from where she was sitting at the window. "What's it look like?"

Her grandfather continued smiling. "As soon as we're certain that we've done all we can."

Maria nodded enthusiastically. "All right!"

She suddenly remembered the last few times this project was started. Twice the experiment died before anything could be done to save them. Another time, near completion, it had attacked and nearly killed a scientist in the lab. But this time, her grandfather had told her that nothing could go wrong. They had worked out everything that could go wrong and had multiple responses to anything even slightly altered.

"Anyway, I came because John told me you had a question about cellular devices." Her grandfather jolted Maria out of her thoughts. "I could show you one, if you like. And as for the question about going to Earth…soon. Soon we'll be able to go back down there."

"Thank you, grandfather." Maria said, giving him an enormous hug.

** XxXxXxXx**

Maria soon found out the awesome power of the 4G iPhone. Well, for about ten minuets. Then she got bored of the tiny screen and took about a thousand pictures with the camera built into it. By the time she was done with the photos, she could have made a stop-motion movie of everyone walking in front of her.

"I think you're enjoying this a bit too much," John finally said, taking the phone away from her while her grandfather laughed.

"You are. Away with you! Go and get ready for dinner." Her grandfather wiped a tear away from his eye. "I know what to get you for Christmas now."

Maria nodded. "And I'm going to get you...uh… something you'll like a lot. Oh, hey, John! Before I go, can you take a picture of us?"

"Sure, if I can figure out how to work this thing." John tapped the touch screen and successfully took a picture of his shoes.

"Oh, that's how." He muttered. "Say cheese."

"Swiss!" Maria smiled, nudging her grandfather.

An electronic click.

"All right. Got it. Nice." John handed the camera back to his boss. "Now..away with you!"

"See you at dinner!" Maria left, happy that she had solved another Earth-mystery. More and more of those were popping up every day as she figured out something called 'Internet'. Her grandfather had restricted her from the computers for as long as she could remember, telling her over and over that the Internet wasn't very safe. Maria always thought that someone would pop out of its screen and pull her inside the cyberspace.

She stopped to gaze out the window once again, finding the constellations of Orion and Cancer. The stars were very pretty out in space, not like the photos taken from Earth at all. Even though Maria always wondered what Earth was like, she was glad she was on the ARK; with its great view and people.

As she walked down the halls, she found herself wondering what the project would be this time. Many of the failed attempts had been on cold-blooded lizards and iguanas, but lately her grandfather had been beginning to work with warm-blooded mammals. The last attempt had been on a three legged cat, but complications to its nerves and cells had caused the scientists to put it down. Maria had cried for hours.

But then again, this was the furthest her grandfather had ever gone with Project S.H.A.D.O.W.. He said that they were nearly done? Incredible. Maria remembered earlier in the year he had began updating her on the experiment; 'You're not going to believe this, Maria! It's all going according to plan! We're not failing this time!' or 'Just a little more…and it'll finally be finished! Can you believe this?'

Maria began to wonder how exacally the project would turn out. Would it obey orders, like her grandfather wanted? Would it rebel, like a few others and have to be destroyed? She sure hoped not. What would it look like? Would it be like a cat? Would it be smart? She sort of hoped not. She always wanted to teach someone something, even if it was a bit of useless knowledge. She had built up a store of that over the years.

She skipped to the dining hall, happier than she had been in a long time.

** XxXxXxXx**

During dinner that night her grandfather seemed about ready to explode with happiness. Finally, he couldn't keep it to himself anymore and said, "We're nearly done! Just another day…and he'll be ready!"

"Really?" Maria was taken by surprise. "When can I see him?"

"Tonight, if you really wanted to." Her grandfather smiled.

"This is so awesome! You've finally finished the project!" Maria cheered. "What will the Earth government say about this? Will you get a promotion…or lots more money?"

"It depends on what they think."

"Gerald, you know that they might not be as impressed." John muttered. "they could shut us down for good."

"They wouldn't!" Maria protested. "Would they?"

"It's up to the government." The assistant said softly. "They have control over this experimentation and facility."

"That doesn't seem very fair." Maria said.

"Nothing's very fair." John said. "But we make the most of what we have."

"All right. Maria, why don't you go and find something to do until about eight o'clock tonight. At that time I'll find you and you can see the finished project for the first time." her grandfather said, changing the subject slightly. "We've just got a few more things to improve on."

"Sure!" Maria said. She pushed her chair back and left the table. "See you soon!"

Both Gerald and John waited a few seconds before speaking again.

"Do you think that the government will shut us down?" the professor asked.

"I doubt it. But they've been known to act like that." His assistant answered.

"What would they do to Project S.H.A.D.O.W.?"

"Probably kill it."

In the silence that followed you could have heard a pin drop.

"Well, on the bright side, there's hardly any chance of that happening." John muttered. "And even if they did shut us down, Maria would be able to talk them into sparing the experiment."

"That girl has potential." Her grandfather sighed. "I can't wait to see what she'll be when she grows up."

"Maybe she'll conduct further experiments off your research." John suggested.

"That would be more than I could ever hope for."

** XxXxXxXxXx**

Maria was busy reading what supposedly was suppost to be a scary book. But even though she read it in the dark with only a flashlight, it failed to faze her. Even when a mutant monster appeared out of a dark alley and dragged two of the characters to their deaths.

She skipped a chapter that seemed boring and came to the final pages.

Just as she was getting to a part about dragons and treasure a knock came at her door.

"Come in!" She called, switching on the normal light in her room and turning off the flashlight. John opened the door and motioned for her to follow him.

"Come on, your grandfather wants you in the lab now."

Maria could barely contain her excitement as she and John walked down the hall. She felt like she could fly to the lab. She found herself wondering what Project S.H.A.D.O.W. might look like again. Would it be a mammal, like a few of the other failed experiments? Would it be another cold-blooded lizard? The possibilities were endless.

"What color is it?" Maria asked.

"Well, I'll say that the name fits it." John said.

Now Maria had a ton more questions to ask. She was relieved when the doors appeared at the end of the hall and they entered into the lab. John lead her into another room near the back.

Her grandfather was sitting at a computer, monitoring the readouts carefully. But when Maria walked into the room, he stood up and smiled.

"We're just finishing up downloading everything he needs to know directly into his brain. When that's complete, he'll be finished." Maria could not mistake the excitement in his voice.

He pointed to a small rectangular table behind the computers, where something dark colored was nestled among brightly colored pillows. To Maria, it looked like a splotch of darkness curled into a ball.

"Maria, this is Shadow." Her grandfather gently stroked the side of his creation and it uncurled slightly onto its side. Altogether, it was barely longer than her arm and not half as impressive as she had imagined. It wore small white gloves and red socks, more for warmth than anything else. Behind its two triangular ears were thick wires about as wide as her thumb going straight into its head. Shadow twitched slightly and clenched his right fist in his sleep.

"He's small." Was all Maria managed to say. He seemed a bit too small in fact. It was a miracle that he had survived this far. Usually her grandfather's projects were about the size of large housecats, sometimes bigger. Shadow seemed tiny compared to them.

"After a lot of research we were able to complete him." Her grandfather said happily. "Although there's a still a couple of things we need to fix."

"Like what?"

Her grandfather gently lifted Shadow's chin. "See his throat? We've performed about seven or eight operations on his voice box, but we've never been able to get a single sound out of him."

Maria made out tiny scars on the experiment's throat, but they were so small that she would have overlooked them if her grandfather hadn't pointed them out.

"And another thing is he can't seem to move his left leg." Her grandfather motioned to the experiment's leg, which was at an odd angle. "We've been monitoring his muscle movement, but so far, nothing's shown up."

Shadow shuddered and with his left hand reached up and grasped one of the wires that was streaming into his head. The professor quickly moved the wire out of his reach and turned him over on his back. "This is one of the most important stages in this entire project." He explained. "if he interrupts the stream of information to his brain he'd be beyond repair."

Maria gently reached out and stroked Shadow's side, causing him to twitch again. "What's with that white patch on his chest?" She asked.

"A slight alteration of the pigment in his fur. Wasn't meant to happen in the first place, but it seems to fit him, doesn't it?" her grandfather said. "He's far from perfect, but it's what we were able to do in so short a time."

"What exacally is he?" Maria asked.

"A rather mute hedgehog with a paralyzed leg." The professor answered. "Hopefully we'll get that figured out soon, though."

"Does he have any special power? Like what you tried to do with the others?" Maria asked.

"When he wakes up we'll be able to tell. We infused his blood with Chaos energy, making him able to control Chaos based attacks." Her grandfather said, watching a heart monitor next to the table. "But he should be able to defend himself if it doesn't work."

"What if he dies?" Maria asked. "Then what?"

"Then we have to start all over again." Her grandfather sighed. "And I've grown quite attached to him."

Maria did think that he was sort of cute in his own way. But she thought he's be cuter once he wasn't connected to all the machines in the lab. It made him look helpless.

"Come here, I want to show you what we're uploading into his brain." The professor moved away from the table back to the computer he was sitting at when Maria entered the lab. "He should be able to solve any math probablem we throw at him…he should know a lot of science…he should be able to read…and just basic knowledge about the world and things in it. But I've left the best part up to you."

"What's that?" Maria asked, curious.

"He has no idea whatsoever about the ARK and what we do on it. I'm going to leave it up to you to tell him and show him around. Get to be his friend. I figured you would need one sooner or later."

Maria nodded slowly. "So just show him around and get to know him?"

"That's the plan. Just report to me if he doesn't feel well or something…_drastic_… happens."

"What do you mean by that?" Maria asked, sounding worried.

"Well…er…it shouldn't happen, but just in case." Her grandfather muttered. "You just need to make sure nothing happens to him."

Maria nodded and glanced back over at the table, where Shadow was squirming around trying to get comfortable. Her grandfather walked over to him and held his head still so he wouldn't pull the wires out. "Come on, Shadow. Just a little more." He whispered.

Maria yawned. "Well, goodnight, grandfather. I'm really tired."

"I bet you are." The professor said. "See you in the morning. I might be in here when you get up, so you know where to find me."

"I'll bring you breakfast, then." Maria left the lab, passing by John who was typing something at lightning speed. "Goodnight, John."

"See ya, Maria." He yawned.

Maria headed back to her room and tired to sleep. She was awake for hours, trying to get her mind to realize that her grandfather had finally done it. Project S.H.A.D.O.W. was finally near completion. And she would have a friend. Sometimes things just couldn't get any better.

** XxXxXxXxXx**

Maria walked into the lab holding a tray that held an omelet, three strawberries and a glass of milk. She set the tray down and knocked at the door that she knew her grandfather would be behind.

He opened it a few seconds later. "Good morning, Maria. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really. I was really excited for you." She pointed to the tray. "I brought you breakfast."

"Thank you, I could use a break." He carried the tray into the room and began slicing the omelet up with a fork. "We finished uploading the information into his brain. After that, John and Young assisted me in another operation to try to get Shadow's voice to work." He said in-between bites.

Maria could only nod silently. Young was another scientist who was often seen in the lab. She was more commonly known for her respect for everyone and her dedication to the professor. Maria had more often than once gone stargazing out the windows with her on her breaks.

"So did you succeed?" Maria asked.

"We don't know yet." The professor sighed. "He's been quiet all morning and hardly moving. Must still be fighting off the effects of the tranquilizer we used."

"Can I see him?"

"Go ahead."

Maria crossed over to the table and found Shadow sleeping among the pillows like last night. Two tiny, sealed cuts were hardly visible behind his ears, and the incision on his throat was already healing. The heart monitor next to the table showed that he was deeply asleep and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Was it her imagination…or was he a bit bigger? Maria found herself stroking his quills and wondering when he would finally be able to speak.

"Hi, Shadow." She whispered. "I'm Maria."

Shadow didn't react in the slightest, like she figured would happen. Maria was still very surprised that he had survived this long.

"I can't wait to show you around here." She continued. "It sort of gets lonely here when you're the only kid around."

"He can't hear you, you know." Her grandfather chuckled from the computer, having finished his breakfast. "He's still unconscious."

"I know." Maria sighed, embarrassed.

"If you come back in a few hours there's a good chance his leg won't be paralyzed anymore." The professor said. "John along with another group of scientists think they have the probablem sorted out."

"Really?" Maria brightened up.

"Yes. Away with you!"

** XxXxXxXxXx**

Maria met John in the hall. "You think you can fix his leg?"

"We have a theory." John said. "But not a definite solution."

"I think you can do it." Maria said confidently. "If he's survived this long, you can heal his leg."

John smiled. "You really think so, huh? Well then, we had better not fail."

Maria watched as he entered the lab, feeling her hopes soar.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

Maria had been waiting just outside the lab for about three hours. In that time she had watched many of the Earth's lights twinkle and go out, like tiny stars from up at this distance. She had thought about a passage she had read in a book once. Something about 'Northern Lights'. The author had described them as multicolored lights that can be seen at night from Earth. Maria wanted so very much to see the lights.

She was about to head back to her room to find the book when the doors opened and her grandfather exited, nearly tripping over her.

"Maria! Don't scare me like that!" he gasped. "I almost tripped over you! Oh, never mind…we believe we've cured Shadow's leg. He should be able to use it soon!"

"Really? That's great!" Maria smiled. "I knew you could do it!"

"Actually, it was John that solved the probablem." The professor said. "I don't know what I would do if he wasn't here."

"Can I see him again?" Maria asked. "Please?"

"Go ahead. I'm going to get a cup of coffee." Her grandfather walked down the hall, humming something to himself. Maria entered the lab and nearly ran into John as he was heading out.

"Well, we think we fixed his leg now." John said. "After all that…just because of a weak muscle. We should have seen that coming a long time ago! Ah, whatever. I'm going to get me some grub." He exited the lab, but not before turning around and warning:

"Do _not_ break anything."

"Why would I do that?" Maria asked.

"You just seem really excited." John shrugged. "Look at me. I'm so paranoid..." He left, mumbling things to himself. It wasn't the first time he had done something like that. Sometimes when he got stressed to a certain level he would fret over every little thing and sometimes talk to himself.

Lately, it's been happening a lot.

Maria entered the back room of the lab and crossed over to where Shadow was lying on the rectangular table. He looked like he was having a bad dream by the expression on his face. Maria was happy to see that he wasn't hooked up to every machine in the lab like the day before. Soon he'd be able to leave the lab.

"Now the only thing they need to fix is your voice." Maria whispered, stroking the patch of white fur on his chest. "I can't wait to show you around here."

Shadow suddenly arched his back and dug his fingers into the side of the table. The worried expression on his face changed to one of pain and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Maria jumped up, unsure of what to do.

"Shadow! Shadow, relax! What is it?" She nearly shouted.

Shadow turned his head towards the wall and began coughing weakly. Blood splattered the table and he tried to draw in a breath, but instead choked on his own blood. Maria turned and ran out of the room, screaming, "Grandfather! John! Anyone! Come quickly!"


	2. Chapter 2

_** CHAPTER 2**_

"You probably saved his life, Maria."

"I did?"

Maria had managed to call a few scientists into the lab from her yell. They quickly pushed her out of the lab and shut the doors, shouting to each other using long, complicated words. Her grandfather and John had arrived not a moment too late to prep Shadow for emergency surgery.

"So...what exacally happened?" Maria asked.

"Something must have happened during the last surgery, when we were trying to fix his voice. We'll figure out what happened soon." Her grandfather sighed. "Well, this might take a while. I wouldn't be waiting around for five or six hours."

Maria nodded. "Promise to get me when you're done?"

"Promise,"

Her grandfather turned and entered the lab, pulling on a pair of surgical gloves as he went. Maria watched him go and the headed down the hall, unsure of what to do.

Five or six hours were a long time.

During that time she read more of her 'scary' books but they still didn't scare her in the slightest. In fact, a couple of them came off as funny.

Especially the one about a sea monster. There were no such things like that on Earth. But up here in space, there was always the possibility of meeting an alien race. Maria wondered if there were any aliens, even if they were single celled organisms. It would still be awesome.

Ditching the books, she listened to music for a while. When she got a slight headache, she returned to reading. After finishing a book and not wanting to start another, she paced her room. Back and fourth. Over and over.

Only three hours had gone by.

Thank God for the Internet in times of waiting.

** XxXxXxXx**

"That damage was …unbelievable. How could we have overlooked that?" John wondered out loud. "or did he do that himself?"

"it was because of so many operations done on his throat before." Naiomi Young said. "We've torn through so much it's permanently weakened. The coughing didn't help either, though."

The head professor cast a sad look at his creation, which was back to being connected to every machine in the lab. Just when he thought that he would be strong enough to go without being monitored for a day at the _least_… this happens. He wondered if it would continue the rest of its life this way; barely conscious and unable to know little more than the lab. G.U.N. would shut them down for good.

"But this time there's a chance we can save his voice," He said softly. "the bleeding was caused from a damaged blood vessel that was causing him to be unable to speak. His voice may be able to pull through now."

"I somewhat doubt that." John muttered. "that was …what, the tenth operation to get him to make any sound at all?"

"Even if he can't speak, Gerald, he's still far more alive than the other projects." Young said. "Everyone's got to give you credit for that."

The professor sighed. "We'll just have to see how this turns out. I'm going to get Maria. I promised her I'd let her in after we were done."

"You know, if anyone could coax a sound out of him, it'd be her." John smiled grimly. "That girl is amazing."

"She takes after her grandfather." Young added.

"She looks just like her mother." Gerald sighed again. "Every time I look at her I'm reminded of my daughter. Before…" He trailed off.

Young and John didn't need to hear the rest. They already had, long ago. Maria still didn't know the real story of what happened to her parents. But of course, it was mostly the government's fault. Opening fire in a place like that…killing all but the smallest soul…

He shook his head. Nothing would bring his daughter back. He was lucky that his granddaughter was still alive.

"I'm going to get her." He said stiffly before heading out of the lab.

** XxXxXxXx**

Maria really couldn't believe that Shadow was back to the stage he had been before. A small machine beside the table monitored his heartbeat and breathing, which was slightly slower than usual. But it wouldn't pose any probablems if they kept a careful watch over him. Other machines that Maria couldn't even name were assembled in a straight line beside the table, each one having some sort of monitoring function.

"Will he ever be strong enough to explore the ARK with me?" Maria asked softly.

"…I don't know." Her grandfather answered after a long pause.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just make sure nothing like that happens again." The professor turned away from the table and headed to his computer. "We were so close…"

Maria carefully arranged some pillows around Shadow's head, hoping to at least make him more comfortable. He didn't acknowledge her presence even in the slightest.

"Why don't you go and see if Young needs any help in the main lab." Her grandfather said after a few seconds. "She said she was going to see if she could make some sort of invisible jacket. Pretty far-fetched, if you ask me. But she's devoted to her work."

"Sure," Maria nodded and headed out after giving him a hug. "see you soon."

When he was sure that she was long gone, John leaned against the wall and said softly, "G.U.N. called. The Commander himself."

"What does he want?" Gerald groaned.

"He said he's going to come and see what we've done so far. If he thinks we're too far behind…or if the project is incomplete…he said he'll give the order to destroy it."

The professor paled. "He's not stepping foot in this lab. Not while I'm here."

"If you refuse, he said he'll send up armed guards and destroy anyone who stands in his way."

"Maria would be devastated."

"We all would." John cast a glance at Shadow, who hadn't moved an inch. "We've come so far this time. Believe me, I'll do anything I can to delay him."

"When is he coming?" the professor asked.

"In a week. We've still got time." John said, his eyes widened as if to say 'Come on, we can't just give up!'

"All right. We'll do what we can manage." Gerald sighed. "This isn't going to be easy."

** XxXxXxXx…**

Over the next three days the scientists worked from sunrise to sunset, trying desperately to complete the nearly completed project with so little time. Their efforts began to pay off on the fourth day.

"I have a surprise for you." The professor said to his granddaughter on the evening of the fourth day.

"A puppy?" Maria joked.

"Oh, even better."

They entered both the lab and the room in the back. Shadow glanced at them with mild interest, coming out of a deep sleep. Maria stood there with her mouth hanging open, amazement on her face as she whispered, "You did it. I knew you could!"

"He still can't speak, so that's where you come in." her grandfather smiled. "Just try to get him to say something. Anything. We're not sure at this point if he really can't talk or if he just doesn't want to."

The two of the crossed over to the table where Shadow was trying to go back to sleep, nestled among the pillows. The professor stroked his quills softly, making Shadow's red eyes flutter open slightly.

"Shadow, this is Maria." He said. "When you're ready, she wants to show you around here."

Shadow's gaze settled on Maria. She gave him a gentle smile, which he returned. "Hi, Shadow. I've been waiting a long time to talk to you."

Shadow yawned in reply. In more ways than one, he reminded Maria of a cat more than a hedgehog.

"A bit later today we're going to test to see if the information we uploaded in his brain had taken effect. We'll give him a couple of math probablems, put him in a maze or something equally challenging; see if he can figure it out." The professor said, watching as his creation yawned again and then settled down for an extended nap. "It shouldn't be any probablem. You should have seen him earlier today…John brought some cake from the dining hall in here and then misplaced it. We found the plate, but the cake had disappeared."

"Did he eat it?" Maria giggled.

"All of it. That piece was as big as my head."

"Oh no!"

"That wasn't the worst part." Her grandfather sighed. "He isn't meant to be eating cake or anything sugary like that. He threw it up a bit later after turning a nasty shade of green. Poor thing wouldn't stop shaking."

"Not a very good first meal." Maria agreed, scratching Shadow behind his ears.

"At least we know that he can throw up." Her grandfather sighed. "That was not very fun."

Maria's giggling turned into laughter. "What's so funny?" Her grandfather asked.

"You and John." She replied. "You're always yelling at me not to bring food in here, but there you go, bringing the worst possible thing within reach of your completed project! I'm ashamed!"

"Well, we learned our lesson if that means anything to you." Her grandfather growled. "We just hope he doesn't develop an addiction to sugar."

"That's the last thing we need. A hyper hedgehog." Maria laughed.

"Now if we could only get _you_ away from the cake…" her grandfather muttered, a huge smile on his face. "this place would finally be as close to normal as it can be."

"Not gonna happen!"

"I figured that."

Shadow turned himself over onto his other side, annoyed from all the noise. The professor shooed Maria out of the lab and then followed her to the dining hall after suddenly developing a craving for cake.

**XxXxXxXx**

A few hours after her grandfather returned to the lab, Maria followed. She found him and John trying to get Shadow to stop ripping the wires they were attaching to his head off.

"Oh, come on! We need to see how your brain works when you do math!" John wailed. "Just leave them alone!"

Shadow was apparently reaching the end of his patience because he tore the remaining wires off himself and stumbled to the door.

"Catch him, Maria!" her grandfather shouted.

Maria reached out and tried to grab his arm, but Shadow jumped backwards and into a monitor, sending it crashing to the ground. He darted to his feet and managed to slip out the door, startled from the sudden noise.

"Oh, great." John growled. "Maybe we should have uploaded a map of this place in his brain and let Maria instead teach him about space or something equally interesting."

"What are we doing standing around here for? After him!" the professor flung open the door and darted into the hall.

"Might as well call security." John sighed, picking up a phone nearby and dialing a number. After a few seconds he muttered, "Yes, Project S.H.A.D.O.W. is lost somewhere. Do not harm him or you'll have to report to Gerald. What?... Oh, what the—you know what? Just catch him and bring him back to the lab!"

"Guess I better get out there too." Maria left, leaving John to rant for a while about how much money it took to keep the lab going this long.

Of all the places aboard ARK to hide that were nearby, the storage room for the lab seemed the most protecting. She herself had hidden in there numerous times during random hide and seek matches with anyone who had a second to play. She ran down the hall for a while until she came to the door. Had it been slightly ajar when she passed by it earlier?

Maria pushed open the door and entered into the darkened room. Of all the places on ARK, this was the one that wasn't installed with lights. Who designed this place anyway? Maria sighed and picked up a nearby flashlight and switched it on.

"Shadow? Are you in here? Don't worry, no one's going to hurt you!" She called softly, but nothing answered her.

She made her way further in the room, avoiding tall IV stands and surgical tables. Why there was so much useless equipment made her wonder…

"Come on, Shadow. Please, if you're in here…they just wanted to make sure the information they uploaded in your brain was working fine. I…um…I have cake."

Maria slapped herself. '_I have cake.' REALLY?_ Was that the best she could come up with?

Apparently.

Maria jumped backwards as something darted in front of her. She dropped the flashlight, briefly throwing light on the floor. She picked it back up and glanced where Shadow had run.

"Come on, Shadow, please."

She headed to the back of the room, where he was slouched against the wall, his red eyes wide. He seemed cornered. Maria sighed and sat down on the dusty floor. "I'm not going anywhere, ok? And I swear, I will not hurt you."

Shadow's gaze never left her as she aimed the flashlight at the ceiling, lighting up the room somewhat. After a few seconds he took a couple of steps towards her and then retreated one, just in case. Maria pretended she didn't notice him and drew in the dust.

Before she knew it, he was nearly standing in front of her. Shadow knelt down and mimicked what Maria was doing. She glanced up at him and he stopped. "You like drawing too?" She asked softly.

Her eyes drifted to what he had drawn. But it wasn't exacally a picture.

_ Hello, Maria_.

"Well, at least I know you can write. Not only that, but write up-side down." Maria said in awe. "Guess that information got uploaded successfully."

Shadow wrote some more. With the exception of a backwards 'e', he wrote:

_ I want to get out of the lab_.

"I bet you do," Maria sighed. "but you can't until my grandfather's absolutely certain that no other complications will arise."

_ What is this place_?

"It's called the ARK." Maria said. "And I won't tell you more until you go back to the lab and confirm my grandfather's thoughts that you're fine."

Shadow paused for a second and then moved to where a good patch of dust had settled. He began writing some more.

_ Can I have cake_?

Maria unexpectedly burst into laughter. "if you go back to the lab. Only after, though and only a little."

_ Fine. But after they're done with me… I want to see this entire place_.

"Sounds good to me." Maria stood up. "Come on. They're probably pulling their hair out over you. And…can you talk?"

Shadow opened his mouth but no sound came out. He started coughing instead. Maria just nodded. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

They exited the room together and headed back to the lab.

** XxXxXxXx**

"Brainpower is extraordinary…exceeds any human's." Maria watched as her grandfather gaped at the readouts on his computer. "He's probably the smartest one onboard the ARK."

Maria turned to where Shadow was sitting at a small table nearby, scribbling away at some complicated math probablems that she herself couldn't make heads or tails of. So far he had gotten them all right.

"Well…I think that does it for the math portion." The professor checked over Shadow's answers with a calculator. Fifteen minuets later he nodded approvingly. "Well done."

Shadow started pulling at the wires on his head again but the professor stopped him with a strict look. "Not like that, you're going to break them! Anyway, we've got one more test for you. I had John design a maze for you, one of the most complicated ones I've ever seen."

Shadow hissed in annoyance.

"I know, you really hate this. But afterwards you have all the free time you could possibly want."

** XxXxXxXx**

"Now that was incredible."

"You're telling me."

"…Wow,"

Maria could only laugh.

John and her grandfather were reviewing the time it took Shadow to dart through the maze with astonished looks on their faces. He had gone through one of the most complicated mazes that both Gerald and John had ever seen…in _twenty five seconds_.

But that feat had rendered him light-headed and gasping for breath. Maria knelt next to where he had collapsed and handed him a glass of water, which he guzzled down. "Good job." She said.

"Well, Shadow. We're done with you here. If you have any energy left, go and explore with Maria. But you're always free to turn in for the night." John gently pried the wireless electrodes off Shadow's head and chest. "You did very well today."

"Feel up to it, Shadow?" Maria asked. "We could get cake." She added quietly.

Shadow's ears perked up but quickly drooped again. He looked like he would barely have enough energy to return to the lab for the night.

"Oh, don't worry. There's a whole day ahead of us tomorrow." Maria helped him to his feet and lead him back to the lab, leaving John and her grandfather to marvel all they wanted.

As Shadow was settling down in his nest of pillows and now blankets, he mimed writing and pointed to the professor's desk. Maria grabbed a sheet of unused paper and a pencil and handed it to him.

_ You owe me cake_.

"That I do." Maria admitted. "But only a little. I don't want you to throw up again."

_ How big is this place_?

"Very big. I even get lost in here sometimes."

_ What's Earth like_?

Maria hesitated. "I don't know." She admitted. "I haven't been down there long enough to remember. I was brought here when I was very little."

Shadow nodded and handed her the paper and pencil after writing: _Good night_.

"Good night." Maria echoed, exiting the lab and turning off the lights.

She caught her grandfather in the hall. "Maria, wait a second." He said. "there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" She asked.

"Tomorrow…the G.U.N. commander is going to come and see how far we got with Project S.H.A.D.O.W.. Just a warning…he is sort of paranoid about this whole experiment, so don't be joking around about what we do here. He's very literal."

"Sure thing." Maria said. "Good night, grandfather!"

"Good night,"

Maria practically skipped down the hall, eager for morning to come so she could show Shadow around the ARK.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

The next morning Maria headed to the lab and got a rather unpleasant surprise. The G.U.N. officials had already arrived, and many of them were poking around the lab suspiciously like it would be hiding something.

"Oh, uh…hello." Maria said awkwardly.

None of them acknowledged her in the slightest. They continued with their tour around the place. Maria ignored them and entered the room at the back.

"-is too dangerous!"

Maria stopped, with the door wide open. Her grandfather was apparently in a heated argument with the Commander, who was nearly nose to nose with him. His face was a deep red, proving that this shouting match had gone on for a while.

"Good morning, Maria." Her grandfather said, happy for a distraction. "Commander, this is my granddaughter."

"Hello, Commander." Maria said with a small smile.

"I don't know, Gerald. On top of conducting dangerous experiments here…you have a kid running around the place, too?" The Commander sunk into a nearby chair. "This is out of hand."

Maria cast a hopeful glance at Shadow, but he didn't return it. He had buried himself under the pillows and blankets, like he feared the Commander. Maria crossed to the table and sat next to it.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

The pillows and blankets didn't move. Maria sighed and waited for her grandfather and the Commander to finish their debate over…whatever it was.

"This…creature…you created," The Commander began slowly. "it's too powerful. Especially with kids around. Do you want your granddaughter killed? Is that it?"

Maria sat rigid, shocked by the Commander's words. Her grandfather wasn't much better off either. He leaned forward and hissed, "Now wait a second here, Commander…"

"That thing should be restrained and never let out of your sight!" The Commander shouted. "What were you thinking before you started this project? That you could create the most powerful thing in the world without consequences?"

"Maria, take Shadow and show him around here, please." The professor could barely keep from yelling himself. "It's time he got to know the ARK."

"Sure." Maria managed to get Shadow unburied and they hurried out of the lab.

"Do you know what they were talking about?" Maria asked when they were a safe distance away.

Shadow nodded and pointed to the storage room where he had hid the previous night, mimicking writing. Maria nodded, opened the door, and grabbed a flashlight. Shadow began writing in the dust that was covering a operating table.

_ He thinks I should be killed_.

"He obviously hasn't gotten to know you yet." Maria sighed. "I didn't like him the second I saw him, but your life could rest in his hands."

_ He says I'm a threat to the ARK and Earth_.

"Too much power can scare people like him. But I've never seen you even threaten anyone."

_ He wanted to bring me to Earth so they could experiment on me_.

Maria could only stare at the words Shadow had written. That man was a monster. From the sound of it, he didn't even give the people in the lab a chance. He just heard the word 'power' and went nuts.

"I can guarantee that he'd have to go through everyone here before he can get to you." Maria said at last. "Grandfather would fight him to his last breath if he had to."

Shadow nodded reluctantly. He looked at what he had written and then wrote in tiny cramped writing underneath the last sentence,_ So can we get cake_?

"You've been really looking forward to that, haven't you?" Maria facepalmed. "All right. But only a little!"

They headed towards the door with the flashlight beam lighting the way. But it wasn't enough light to see one of the three legs of an IV stand.

Maria tripped over it and toppled onto a small monitor with a soft, "Oh!" The flashlight spun in a random direction and then went out. Shadow jumped backwards at the sudden clamor but then realized something was wrong.

"S…Shadow?" Maria's voice wavered slightly. "get Grandfather! I…I can't move my ankle!"

Shadow nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him. He began carefully making his way out of the room and to the door, where he was confronted by a G.U.N. guard in the hall.

"What are you doing?" The soldier made a lunge for him but Shadow stumbled back out of reach and darted for the lab. He threw open the first door and burst into the second.

"Shadow! What is it? Where's Maria?" the professor's shocked look was unmistakable.

"If she's harmed in any way…" The Commander hissed.

"He wouldn't do anything like that!" The professor snapped. He turned back to Shadow. "What is it?"

Shadow began coughing so hard he had to lean against the wall. The Commander made a move towards him but the professor held him back.

"Maria…she's hurt!" Shadow gasped. "In the…storage room!"

"I told you, Gerald! Guards!" The Commander shouted, but Gerald stood in front of his creation.

"If you say one more word against him, I swear I will prep an escape pod for your safe return to Earth!" He hissed. "Now put your guards to good use and have them search the lab's storage room!"

The Commander didn't know how to respond to that. With a small snarl, he stormed out of the lab, calling his men to him.

Shadow was still coughing when Gerald turned to him again. "Are you all right?"

Shadow nodded, but another fit took him and his knees nearly gave out. The professor grabbed a glass of water from the other room and offered it to him.

"I knew you would be able to speak." He said. "You just had to be up for it."

"Will Maria be fine?" Shadow downed the water, which stopped the coughing. "It was dark in the room…I couldn't see…"

"She'll be fine." The professor promised. "Now let's see that Commander turn that deed into something terrible."

** XxXxXxXx**

Maria had twisted her ankle and gotten a couple of bruises, but nothing was serious. When John heard that Shadow was finally speaking, he rushed in and demanded, "What took so long?"

"His throat was still healing." The professor answered for him. "I thought he would damage something from all that coughing. Luckily, everything seems fine."

"Good job anyway, Shadow." John said. "As far as I know, you really showed that Commander guy. He was off in a rage, swearing up a storm like there was no tomorrow."

"I can still walk." Maria gently put most of her weight on her injured ankle. "So we can get on with exploring!"

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sure! And besides," She leaned closer to his ear. "you've been dying for cake sense…forever, haven't you?"

"Just take it easy, Maria." The professor sighed, apparently overhearing them. "And get him to like apples or something while you're at it."

"All right! Let's go!" Maria limped to the door, occasionally using Shadow as a crutch.

It took them a lot longer than usual to reach the end of the hall. Maria pointed left, saying, "That way leads to a lot of rooms I'm not allowed to go in." She pointed right. "That way leads to everything I _can_ go to. Where first?"

"Left," Shadow decided.

"Yeah, I wanted to go there too."

It turned out the first door on the left lead to the dining hall. Maria and Shadow entered, with Shadow looking everywhere, trying to take it all in at once. Maria laughed and limped over to a small counter. "Hey, what can I do to get some cake here?"

One of the workers came to the counter and smiled, saying, "Nothing much, really. Just keep coming back to eat."

"No probablem there." Maria promised. The worker laughed and headed back into the depths of the kitchen.

Soon they had their cake. Instead of normally eating in the hall, they exited the room and ate next to one of the huge windows that overlooked Earth.

"So that's Earth?" Shadow asked, watching the big blue, green, white and brown planet turn slowly.

"I've heard it's better if you're actually on it." Maria smiled. "This cake is really good. Just don't develop an addiction to sugar, ok? Grandfather would have a fit."

Shadow ate every crumb on his plate and eyed Maria's half eaten piece, which she hid behind her back. "Oh no. You're not getting more yet."

"Please?"

"Definitely not now. That's just pitiful." Maria laughed.

She finished her cake herself, much to Shadow's annoyance. They then explored a few conference rooms (They were quite boring) the library (Maria had to threaten to leave Shadow alone because he wouldn't stop reading) one of the recreational rooms (They played Scrabble) another smaller lab (They learned more than they ever wanted to know about plants) and even a small forest-y room that would purify the air (In which they got lost in for a good half of an hour). After that they took a break in the library again.

"That's only half the ARK." Maria said, absolutely exhausted. The walking hadn't exacally done anything to help her ankle.

Shadow didn't acknowledge her. He was busy reading a book on cloning.

"Maybe it's a bad thing you're reading that." Maria sighed. "Hello, Shadow? Stop reading, ok?"

Shadow turned the page and continued on.

"Cake,"

Shadow put the book down. "Where?"

"Is that the only thing you'll actually respond to?" Maria sighed again. "Once again, just pitiful. Come on, grandfather is probably wondering where we got off to."

They made it back to the lab after about fifteen minuets and getting majorly lost twice. Once they ended up in the kitchen.

"There you are! I thought you got lost!" the professor exclaimed. "Did you explore the entire thing?"

"Only about half of it." Maria said, sinking into a chair. "Wow. My ankle's killing me!"

"I told you we didn't have to explore today," Shadow said. "but you didn't listen."

The professor picked something off Maria's shoulder. "Is this…a cake crumb?"

"No," both Shadow and Maria said at the same time.

"I thought so," The professor glared at them both. "shame on both of you."

"We went to the other lab." Maria said, not feeling ashamed any more. "They wouldn't stop talking about plants for anything."

"They tend to do that." Her grandfather chuckled.

"We got lost in the forest, too." Shadow piped up. "It was awesome."

"I bet it was." The professor sighed. "Well, I have some things I have to do concerning the Commander. I'll probably be busy through tonight, so don't get into too much trouble, all right? John and Young will both be here, doubling as guards to keep the Commander away from you two. I don't trust him at all."

"I don't either."

"Believe me, I'll find a way to send him away for good." Gerald stood and headed for the door. "See you soon."

Shadow and Maria spent the rest of the day reading and talking about Earth. They got into a pretty heated debate about how the planet could house both polar bears and flamingos, as they're both in completely different climates. The Earth didn't look so big from up where they were. They finally settled it by deciding to visit Earth and deciding for themselves.

Unknown to them, outside the door, the Commander was listening in on their now-agreed on argument.

"The girl will see Earth, but not you, you failure." He hissed. "I'll make sure of that. You're a threat to mankind."

** XxXxXxXx**

"Maria?"

Maria was nudged awake by someone, but she couldn't see who in the dim light. "What? Who's there…?" She yawned.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went out in the hall to look at the Earth some more. The Commander was further down the hall, talking to an entire group of soldiers and commanding them to capture me." Shadow sounded worried.

"He did what?" Maria was suddenly wide awake. "Where's Grandfather? He's got to know about this! How did you even find my room in the first place?"

"A guess." Shadow admitted. "But a very good guess at that."

"I'll say." Maria agreed. "Come on. We're going to find Grandfather and tell him about this."

They exited into the hall, which was thankfully deserted. Maria was still limping, but she could move a lot faster now. They reached the end of the hall and listened in case anyone was coming.

"All clear," Maria whispered, inching forward.

The sound of footsteps filled the air behind them. Shadow pulled Maria behind one of the arches in the hall and they held their breath as a guard walked by, carrying a gun over his shoulder. Maria paled at the sight.

The guard entered a room nearby. Once they were certain that he was gone they began heading a little faster down the hall. They were close to the lab now….close enough to see it at the end of the hallway.

"Almost there," Maria sighed with relief. "That was close. I-"

"FREEZE!"

Shadow instead jumped and began backing up, his red eyes wide with fear. The guard coming towards them had his gun aimed at his head, seeming to completely ignore Maria.

"Get on the ground." The guard commanded. "Now."

Maria stepped in-between the guard and Shadow. "You'll have to go through me first. What has he ever done to you?"

"The Commander gave us orders." The guard said. "Out of the way. He's dangerous."

"You're the more dangerous one at the moment." Maria retorted. "Leave him alone."

"Maria?"

Maria turned to see John running out of the lab, with Young and the professor close behind, shock and terror written on their faces. "What's going on?" Young demanded.

"Put that gun down!" Gerald demanded. "What do you think you're doing?"

The guard hesitated and then slowly lowered his gun. "Sir," He mumbled. "The Commander commanded us to capture that creature and bring it to him."

"He's not an it!" John hissed. "Now you better leave now before you have three very mad scientists after you."

The soldier nodded but didn't leave quite yet. "The Commander will hear about this." He said before turning and walking importantly down the hall.

" 'Three very mad scientists after you'? What terrible wording." Young started laughing.

"That's right, we're _angry_ scientists!" John sighed. "Anyway, are you two all right?"

"We're fine." Shadow said. "We were just coming to tell you about them."

"I think you should both stay in the lab for the rest of the night." The professor said after a slight pause. "Just in case. I'm writing a complaint to G.U.N. as soon as I can."

All five of them entered the lab once again. John took a seat at his computer and began typing something very fast while Young went back to her station to test something she made the previous day. Gerald guided Maria and Shadow to the back room.

"I honestly don't think I could sleep any more after what happened." Maria admitted. "It was too close."

"I know it was." Her grandfather admitted. "That commander is the mad one."

**XxXxXxXx**

During the night at some point Maria reckoned she must have dozed off. She woke up in a chair near the wall with a terrible pain in her neck. Across the room Shadow was still sleeping, a pillow clutched in his arms. Maria yawned and stood up, heading for the door.

She found her grandfather at his computer, typing something up. "Good morning, Maria." He muttered.

"Did anything else happen last night?" Maria asked, heading for the final door. "Did the Commander leave?"

"Sadly, no," her grandfather stood up and glanced around like he had suddenly materialized in the room. "I need to head over to one of the other labs. Keep the door locked and only let John, Young or whoever only works here in."

Maria nodded, watching as her grandfather left, seemingly in a hurry.

Before long, boredom set in. She found herself in the back room again, sitting in a chair close to where Shadow slept. An idea came to her.

"Cake,"

Shadow's ear twitched.

"Lots and lots of cake,"

Shadow turned over and kicked a couple of pillows to the ground. Maria giggled and went on with her torment.

"Angel food cake. Carrot cake. Chocolate cake."

"Why do you do this to me?" Shadow moaned, throwing a pillow over his head. "You know I can't have any now!" His voice was a bit muffled.

"Oh, I know." Maria said evilly.

Once Shadow realized he couldn't go back to sleep again he sat up and gave Maria a hurt look. "I was dreaming before you came." He muttered. "I dreamed we were on Earth. Everyone there didn't seem to like us, but they accepted us nevertheless."

"I wonder if your dream will come true." Maria wondered. "But it's one that will only be answered in time."

"Maria?"

"Yeah?"

"What if everyone on Earth is like the Commander? Will they hate me just because of power I don't even know how to use?"

"That's why I'm with you," Maria said after a short pause. "If they don't like you, I'll _make_ 'em."

Shadow's ears perked up a bit and he hopped down to the floor. "Thanks. Now can we get ca-I mean…"

"Grandfather told me we can't leave the lab. Just in case the Commander is lying in wait." Maria sighed. "So until he comes back, we're stuck here. Can you think of anything we could do to pass the time?"

"Not really."

"Same here."

They began to pace the room when nothing entertaining to do arose. Maria reckoned they must have paced the room at least a hundred times before a fierce pounding came from the outside lab door.

"Maria, it's me!" John's voice sounded scared. "Let me in!"

Maria quickly opened the door and John stumbled into the room. "What is it?" She demanded.

"Your grandfather wants to see you." John said hurriedly. "Just you. He says what he's working on can effect Shadow. I'll stay here with him…you go to Lab 3. It's down this hall and to the right, second door on the left."

"What is he doing?" Maria asked.

"He won't even tell me the whole story." John admitted. "Go, the Commander won't harm you."

Maria nodded and ran down the hall after closing the door loudly behind her.

John turned to Shadow. "The professor wants me to show you how to use your power now. He thought sooner would be better than later, considering the circumstances…"

** XxXxXxXxXx**

Maria entered into Lab 3 to find that it was mostly an observation balcony overlooking the real lab, which was large and spacious. Her grandfather was leaning over the rail, staring at something below.

"Grandfather?" Maria asked.

"Good, you're here." He motioned for her to look over the balcony.

There were what seemed to be floating blue spheres of energy floating around the room separately. Maria looked closer to see that there were about thirty five in the huge lab, but all of them seemed to have equal space.

"What are those?" She asked.

"They're Artificial Chaos." Her grandfather replied. "The Commander ordered that they be brought to the ARK from Earth in case Shadow needs to be brought down. They're attracted to Chaos energy, and that's literally what's keeping him going. They'll track him down and drain him of his energy, rendering him unconscious for long periods of time or even killing him. But they're not yet completely accomplished. They're also attracted to the electrical impulses in the human brain, drawing them to people like steel to a magnet. Most of the G.U.N. guards are equipped with a gun that can bring one of these down in a single hit…but sometimes it isn't enough. They grow on power."

"Why aren't they attacking us now?" Maria asked worriedly.

"There's a high frequency coming from one of the computers down there that can distract them from whatever they're after. Although…it can't keep emitting the pitch forever. When that happens, we evacuate this room."

"And they get destroyed?"

"No. The computer just needs time to reset and the pitch will come again sooner or later." The professor sighed. "John is at this moment teaching Shadow how to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds. The power of them can attract an Artificial Chaos, but also destroy it. Shadow should be learning the attacks Chaos Blast, Chaos Spear and Chaos Control as we speak."

"But…won't that give the Commander something to fear? He said that he wants Shadow killed because of power that you said he doesn't even know he has. But now…he'll learn the power, confirming the Commander's thoughts and therefore making Shadow a target." Maria's eyes were wide.

"It's a chance we have to take." Her grandfather admitted. "I can't have him fall prey to these failed monsters here."

Maria pursed her lips and stared down at the Artificial Chaos again. They seemed harmless enough…but the same could be said for a few of the failed Project S.H.A.D.O.W. experiments that had nearly killed some of the scientists.

"Maria, I need you to tell Shadow about these creatures and warn him that the Commander is now an official enemy. We may have to abandon the ARK."

"And go to Earth?" Maria grinned from ear to ear. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"From your perspective, it's a miracle. But from mine," the professor turned away from his granddaughter again. "it means the Commander will have unlimited access to every piece of information we've ever gathered once we're gone."

A loud voice came from below them. "Evacuate Lab no. 3! The computer's on its last sixty seconds of pitch!"

Maria and the professor turned and exited the room. The heavy steel door swung into place and latched securely. Maria watched through the small, bulletproof glass, waiting for the experiments to realize that the high-pitched noise was cut off. Before long, the Artificial Chaos were swarming the door, trying anything to get at the humans.

"Don't worry. We're safe. They can't-" One of the scientists said just before the door blew out and the monsters shot out at their prey.

** XxXxXxXxXx**

The power of the Chaos Emerald was intense. Shadow more than once nearly blacked out from the power…and he only had one Emerald. John successfully taught him how to use a Chaos Spear, but Chaos Blast and Chaos Control were proving difficult.

"Don't worry. You've got the basics down, and I'm sure that's all you'll need for now." John retrieved the smoking practice dummies from the back of the room and stored them in a closet. "You're a quick learner."

Shadow nodded, rather proud of himself. "I'll get those other two attacks down by tomorrow."

"We'll try again then, believe me."

That was when fierce pounding and yelling came from outside th main lab door. Shadow quickly recognized Maria and the professor's voices and rushed for the door.

They stumbled in, looking terrified. The professor began shouting something at John so quickly that Shadow didn't know where one word ended and another began. Maria ran up to him and said in little more than a whisper, "Please, Shadow, something's gone terribly wrong!"

"What?" Shadow asked, fear starting to take hold of him.

"Artificial Chaos! They've escaped…and are now roaming the ARK! Three people…three people already died! We have to stop them!"

"HOLD IT!"

The two of them turned to face the professor.

"You're not going anywhere. It's too dangerous out there. The G.U.N. soldiers can handle it."

"Professor, this will be my chance to prove that I'm not what they say I am. I can help them destroy these…these…"

"Artificial Chaos." Maria interjected.

"Yeah, that." Shadow finished lamely.

"I absolutely forbid it. You're only asking for trouble."

"I have an Emerald, Professor. I'll be fine!" Shadow turned to the door and raced down the hall.

"SHADOW!" The professor yelled. "Maria, don't you even think about following him…"

Too late. His granddaughter was already long gone.

Gerald grabbed a phone that was resting on one of the computers and shouted, "Yes, both Shadow and Maria have run off, intending to destroy the Artificial Chaos. Everyone that's still loyal to me…protect them. Bring them back to me unharmed."


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

The Artificial Chaos weren't hard to find. Using his newly discovered powers, Shadow disposed of three before Maria caught up to him, out of breath and looking worried.

"G.U.N.'s after us again,"

"Tell me something I don't know." Shadow sighed, heading toward another door, which opened up into the ceiling with a loud _whoosh_. They were greeted by another failed experiment which shot at them the second it picked up traces of Chaos energy.

"Watch out, Maria!" Shadow shoved her out of the way and sent a torrent of Chaos Spears at the head of their attacker. It flew backwards where it lay, dead.

"That was close." Maria gasped. "Maybe I should wait back at the lab. I'd just be a burden to you if I come along."

Shadow motioned to something lying in the middle of the room. Maria's eyes grew wide as she realized that the 'something' was a '_someone_'. She ran to the G.U.N. guard and screamed, "Are you all right? Speak to me!"

"He's dead. There's no way he could have survived from an attack." Shadow picked up the fallen soldier's gun. "You're going to need this if you're coming."

Maria held the firearm awkwardly, like she wasn't quite sure about that idea. But then again, there were no other options than to leave her friend and report back to the lab. She nodded, saying, "All right then…let's go."

Into another room, but on finding it empty, they left. A corridor proved to be more ominous than the room they exited, but Shadow destroyed the Artificial Chaos with three well aimed Chaos Spears. The two of them continued on.

As they entered another spacious room, something missed Maria by just a few inches. She threw herself out of the way as the blue energy underneath the failed experiment shot out and hit the wall, leaving scorch marks. Shadow hit it at least six times, but it still didn't die. The blue mass underneath it just got smaller.

Maria figured she had better use the gun sooner rather than later. She opened fired on the Chaos, blowing it to bits and sending it crashing, lifeless, to the ground.

"Good job." Shadow said. "I have to admit, I didn't see that coming."

"Me neither."

"Are you ready to go?"

"When you are."

The two of them waited a few more seconds before they slowly walked towards an elevator. Shadow activated it and they ascended to the second level. Proper safety rails had not been fitted along the edges, so they were careful that they didn't get too close to the drop-off. To another elevator they went, going upwards to the third level…

…and right in front of another experiment.

With both Maria and Shadow's combined efforts, it was destroyed before it even had a chance to realize what was going on. The two of them stepped off the elevator and glanced around, making sure than no other Artificial Chaos were lurking around.

The room ahead brought the danger. As soon as they entered they were greeted by the sound of gunfire, shouts, and the experiment's screams as its companions died.

Three G.U.N. soldiers were taking cover behind shields, but as Maria watched, the Artificial Chaos' arms pierced through one and the soldier behind it, killing him instantly. The other soldiers began to open fire on the two remaining ones, which were growing bigger and bigger out of seemingly nothing.

Maria began firing at one while Shadow attacked the other. One of the G.U.N. soldiers wheeled around and shouted into a radio, "Send in backup! Project S.H.A.D.O.W. is here!"

Maria's gun made a weird clicking noise and not another shot was fired. She threw her now useless gun at the Chaos, but it dodged easily and started drifting towards the group at surprising speed.

"MARIA!"

The experiment's arms caught on one of the other shields the soldiers were hiding behind, throwing off its aim and just barely brushing Maria's shoulder. Just that slight touch left a blistering burn that Shadow could see from halfway across the room. He threw everything he had at the Chaos, but it seemed to absorb his attacks, growing off Maria's strength.

Its arms lashed out again, this time catching one of the soldiers. He screamed and dropped to the ground, his torso smoking from the energy, but still very much alive. Maria shrank back towards the wall, leaving only Shadow and one other guard.

The experiment lashed out again, this time destroying one more shield and piercing Shadow's chest. He was thrown backwards into the wall, where he sank to the floor. He felt so drained he could barely move, yet alone destroy the threat or even stay conscious. The soldier was screaming for backup again.

"Shadow! Get up! Please get up!" Maria's voice was scared. There was no way Shadow would let her die because of the Artificial Chaos, or any other threat. Her voice gave him the power he needed to struggle to his feet and turn towards the Chaos, power building in his clenched fists.

"Chaos Blast!"

A fiery blast of red and orange light exploded around the room. Maria and the remaining unhurt soldier had taken refuge behind the last shield, which gave out under the force of the blast. But they were unhurt. That was all that mattered.

The Artificial Chaos emitted a long scream and died in the fire. Shadow collapsed and curled into a small ball, trying to at least stall the blood that was flowing out of his chest where the experiment had hit him. The skin around his wound was burned terribly and he could barely touch it without sending a hot flash of agony through his body.

The soldier was holding Maria back from rushing to his side. "Shadow! Shadow! No!"

"Don't go near him! He killed that soldier!" The man screamed.

And he was right. But the soldier had been badly wounded by the Chaos, unable to take shelter behind the shield along with Maria and the other recruit. He, with no doubt, died.

There was the swish of the door and the stomping of boots as soldiers ran into the room, all armed to the teeth and ready for battle. When they caught sight of two of their dead comrades and then Shadow, who was slowly being surrounded by a pool of blood, they trained their guns at him.

"Should we shoot?" one of them asked.

"NO!" Maria screamed. "Leave him alone! Call my grandfather! He'll know what to do!"

One of the soldiers stepped forward and buried a steel-tipped boot in Shadow's side, sending him slamming into the wall. He didn't even try to escape the wrath, but the pain in his eyes was unmistakable. The soldier stepped forward again and brought his boot back again…

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Maria shouted so loudly and with so much ferocity that the soldier stumbled and backed off. Maria tore away from the recruit's grasp and rushed towards her fallen friend.

"Shadow? Shadow! Answer me!"

The only sound she got out of him was a long, agonized whimper. She turned towards the soldiers and said pleadingly, "Please! Radio the professor!"

One of them hesitantly picked up his radio and pressed a button on its side. "Yancy to Commander. Get the professor and head down here. You yourself might want to come. We've brought down Project S.H.A.D.O.W., but the girl refuses to let us kill him."

"We'll be right there." The Commander's voice was full of cold victory. Maria ignored the cruelty in his voice and turned her attention back to Shadow. She pressed her hand over his wound, making him moan slightly.

"Come on, Shadow. Just a few more minuets. Grandfather will take care of you." Maria could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, pumping his blood up and out of him.

The doors opened and the Commander, flanked by three more soldiers and the professor, entered the room. Her grandfather instantly dropped down next to her to assess the damage done both to her and Shadow from the Artificial Chaos.

"Maria, get down to the lab now. John will get you something for that burn." His voice was so full of authority that she just nodded and headed out the door followed by a soldier.

"What happened in here?" The Commander demanded when they left.

"Artificial Chaos, sir," One of the soldiers answered. "Two of them. One killed him." He motioned to the soldier that had been killed. "And Shadow killed the other."

"He did?" The Commander couldn't hide the surprise in his eyes. Surprise…and was that triumph? "I told you, professor. That thing is dangerous. We should put it out of its misery right now!"

"If you even glance at your guns I will personally kick you all off the ARK!" The professor roared. He pulled out a radio from one of his lab coat's pockets and said, "Bring me a stretcher. We're going to need it."

"If you insist on treating that murderer I must suggest keeping him in a well guarded area. One of the conference rooms, for example. It's secure and nearly escape proof if a guard is around." The Commander suggested, a terrible gleam in his eye. "I'll supply the guards."

"I need to get him in the lab! It's the only place he can be properly taken care of!" Gerald hissed.

"Only under one condition," The Commander growled. "you keep him restrained and sedated at all times. I will not permit another catastrophe like this."

The professor was about to argue that this 'catastrophe' could have been entirely avoided if the commander of G.U.N. was a reasonable person: not one who calls in thirty five failed experiments if one just _seems_ too powerful. But two scientists rushed in carrying the stretcher between them right at that moment. Gerald went to work carefully lifting Shadow onto it, trying not to hurt him even more.

** XxXxXxXx**

John had put some type of ointment on Maria's burn, causing it to stop throbbing with pain and instead go slightly numb. He then wrapped it tightly in gauze and announced that she was good to go.

"What about Shadow?"

John opened his mouth but quickly shut it again. After a few seconds he found words, but they weren't very encouraging. "I don't know. The Artificial Chaos are meant to kill."

Maria sank into a nearby chair. "He was very badly wounded."

"Hey, brighten up. Your grandfather won't give up on him."

"I'm still worried."

"We all are."

Before long the group of scientists returned, with the professor leading them. He directed them in the back room and forced the G.U.N. soldiers to wait outside.

"John, I'm going to need you for this." Gerald said urgently. "Maria, you should go to your room until we send for you again."

"Sure, Grandfather." Maria tried to give him an encouraging smile but she just couldn't get past the sad tone in her voice. She turned and headed out of the lab, walking slowly down the hall. A few G.U.N. soldiers passed her, carrying armloads of guns for destroying the remaining Artificial Chaos.

She wondered if she would be once again be friendless after an hour or so.

** XxXxXxXx**

"How is he?"

Her grandfather hesitated. "Very weak," He finally said. "he's lucky to be alive. Severe burns, a punctured lung, several broken ribs…the list goes on for a while."

"Will he pull through?" Maria asked, concern written all over her face.

"He's lived this far, so why shouldn't he?" Her grandfather sighed and glanced at the guard stationed outside the second door in the lab. He didn't have a regular gun, just a very powerful Tazer-like device. In more ways than one, Gerald thought that would do more damage to anyone than a gun would. "Listen, why don't you go and see him if you really have nothing else to do. I'm busy elsewhere and I would prefer it if there was someone on our side in the room with him so he won't be at the mercy of the guard."

Maria nodded and quickly passed the guard and entered the small back room, latching the door behind her.

Instead of the table in the back of the room, her grandfather had replaced it with a very uncomfortable looking hospital bed. Shadow lay on it, restrained by thick leather belts even though he didn't even look capable of breathing by himself. Maria pulled up a chair from the front of the room and sat next to him.

"Hi, Shadow," She whispered. "you saved us."

Shadow didn't react at all. Maria sighed and slipped her hand into his, trying to let him know that he was safe. "You're going to heal, and Grandfather and I will clear your name with the Commander."

"Is that so?"

Maria jumped and spun around to see the Commander enter the room. "I thought that you could use a _real_ friend." He smirked. "So I requested that my nephew come up to this part of ARK and visit."

He stepped to the side to let a boy enter the room. He had sandy blonde hair and wide, excited eyes. Maria couldn't place it, but something seemed odd about him…

"I'm Abraham." The kid said. "And you're Maria?"

Maria nodded.

"I'll leave you two to talk." The Commander left after shooting Maria a look that seemed to say, 'no matter what you do, I will always win.'

Abraham caught sight of Shadow and walked a bit closer, asking, "What happened to him?"

"He was nearly killed trying to save us." Maria responded icily. "But your uncle won't listen to anyone."

"He said that he should be killed," Abraham said simply. "because he has some sort of power that can kill millions more."

"Even if he had that power, he wouldn't use it for evil." Maria hissed. "The Commander is wrong and he deserves to be fired."

"He does not!" Abraham nearly yelled, staring Maria straight in her eyes. That was when she realized what seemed so sinister about him. One eye was blue, the other brown. "He just wants to see that Earth's safe!"

"And I just want to see that my friend's safe." Maria retorted. "He can't go living the rest of his life like this."

Abraham took a small step backwards. "I hope you never get to see Earth,"

He left, slamming the door behind him.

Maria sighed heavily, turning her attention back to Shadow. She knew that the IV running into his arm was giving him a constant supply of some sort of tranquilizer…and she knew how to turn it off.

Within ten minuets Shadow's eyes opened slightly and he glanced around like he was surprised he was still alive.

"The Commander ordered that you be sedated at all times." Maria said softly. "I'm really sick of that man."

"Why…why can't I move?" Shadow groaned. "Maria, what's going on? What happened? Did they get all the Artificial Chaos? Where am I? What are they going to do to me?"

"Nothing at the moment. Relax!"

"What if he walks back in here and sees what you did?"

"He won't."

Shadow drew in a shaky breath and muttered, "I thought I heard yelling before I woke up. Who was that?"

"The Commander's nephew." Maria responded. "He sure takes after his uncle."

There was a shout outside the door. Maria reached up to the IV to turn it back on. "Maria, please don't leave the lab." Shadow pleaded. "I don't want the Commander to get a reason to hurt you too."

"He doesn't even have a reason now." Maria assured him. "And besides, John is watching out for both of us."

"Maria, please…" the drug immeadentally began to take effect. "…Don't…"

"I won't. I promise. I'll be right here by you." She whispered before Shadow once again fell unconscious.

** XxXxXx**

For the rest of the day Abraham avoided Maria at all costs. If she walked into the same room he was in, he left muttering excuses along the lines of, "I have to go to the bathroom,"

Maria didn't care one bit. She was usually in the lab anyway.

But the words he spoke to her kept coming back to haunt her.

_ I hope you never get to see Earth_…


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Minuets turned into hours, hours to days, days to weeks. Never once did the professor stop arguing with the Commander. At times, Maria stood up to the man and hit him with her own arguments. They won every battle, but not the war.

After one particularly loud and violent shouting match which sent Maria storming from the conference room to the lab, Abraham caught up with her.

"What do you want?" Maria snapped.

He blinked, a bit shocked from her tone of voice. "Uh…well…I'm sorry about what I said a while ago. You know…about me hoping you never get to see Earth?"

"How could I forget?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Get on with it,"

"My uncle's calling up at least a thousand troops to secure the ARK. Nothing goes unwatched around here anymore."

Maria stopped walking and stared into Abraham's mismatched eyes. "And I suppose your uncle just told you this?"

"I was outside one of the doors as he shouted at some of his men. He has a loud voice." Abraham whispered, like he was afraid they'd be overheard.

"I know that from experience." Maria sighed.

"But that's not really the important part," Abraham continued, his voice dropping a few more notches. "They're going to smuggle Shadow down to Earth where he'll be killed. My uncle will cause some kind of distraction to get everyone out of the lab…and when he does…"

Maria stared up at the ceiling. "Sooner or later I knew something like this would happen," She gave him a quizzical look. "why are you even telling me this?"

"I just think that's the right thing to do." His eyes were wide and innocent.

"Well then…" Maria gave him a half-smile. "I guess we'd better plan a counter attack."

"How?"

"I was hoping you'd come up with something."

"I'm not any good at planning either!"

"That's why John's here."

"Right…"

The two of them hurried the rest of the way to the lab.

** XxXxXxXx**

"I knew that man was planning something." The professor muttered.

"Well, thank you, Abraham. If you want to, you can leave." John had a look of worry on his face, but the emotion didn't spill over into his voice. Abraham nodded and left, leaving the two scientists and Maria.

"Maria, I want you to be mainly in charge of making sure no one goes in the back room." Her grandfather said. "John, at night… that's when you take over."

"Understood," John sighed.

"I'll try to get Young in here as much as I can too. There has to be at least one other person in here at all times, no matter what. Do not allow any G.U.N. soldier, or even the Commander himself, back here. That's our top priority."

"Sounds like a pretty ok plan." Maria nodded nervously. "Will we get weapons?"

"The Commander already has a fear of power and weapons. If we began to carry even a small tranquilizer, I'm pretty sure he'd go nuts on us." John growled. "That man shouldn't be in charge of an army with that kind of unease."

Maria nodded again. "Maybe we should hide Shadow. Somewhere safe and where the Commander would never look."

"Like where? The laundry room?" John asked sarcastically.

"I'm afraid if we tried anything like that he'd be even more outraged." The professor said despite the small smile on his face. "And there's no telling what he'd do."

"There's no telling what he'll do even now."

Silence covered the room for a while.

"For the time being…we'll just stick to this pathetic excuse of a plan." John muttered at last. "We'll come up with something better eventually."

** XxXxXxXx**

'Eventually' wasn't the next day. Or the next. Although John had come up with the plan that if the Commander was to invade the lab they should stock up on weapons.

That plan was rejected immeadentally. Partly because half the scientists didn't even know how to shoot a gun. So in the meantime the professor, John and Young were in charge of planning. They never got very far.

Maria spent the time either with Abraham, her grandfather or by Shadow's side. She herself had come up with small plans, but they never seemed of any importance when the gravity of the situation weighed in. It seemed like everyone was stuck at square one.

On the third morning of planning (Eventually wasn't that day either) she neared the lab to find her grandfather and the Commander in a heated debate once again. There was no way she was going to get into the lab without getting pulled into the argument.

"Maria!" The Commander shouted harshly.

"Yes, sir?" She sighed.

"Would you care to listen to my side of the argument and tell your stubborn grandfather that this indeed can happen?" His tone of voice said that this wasn't a choice.

"Yes, sir,"

"I have done my own research," The Commander started. "and I've come to the conclusion that this is unavoidable. The Chaos energy infused with Shadow's blood will eventually reject him. It'll send him into a craze; killing on sight."

Maria couldn't help but notice that her grandfather's face was going from a red to purple shade.

"This will happen sooner or later." The Commander stated. "I think it will be in our best interests to destroy him before-"

"The energy will not reject him." The professor interrupted. "This was one of our complications, and we've sorted it out from every angle. There is no way this can happen, _Commander_."

It was the Commander's turn to glare.

"Don't you have other things you need to do?" The professor asked. "besides pointing out things that we know we've taken care of?"

Maria took this opportunity to slip into the lab. John was sitting at a computer, and when she entered he looked up.

"They've been out there all morning." He muttered. "Yelling at times, too. It's a miracle that they both still have their voices."

"We really need to come up with that plan," Maria said, opening the door at the end of the room. "because I think this is just the warning sign of a storm approaching."

She entered the room and sat next to the bed's side. Shadow twitched slightly and muttered something, but Maria couldn't hear him clearly. One of the monitors next to the bed indicated he was dreaming.

"It's getting worse around here." Maria whispered. "Grandfather said yesterday as a last resort…we'll have to go down to Earth."

The door opened and Maria turned to see Abraham enter. "How'd you get in here?" Maria asked.

"John let me in. He said you looked worried and he made an exception to let me in today." He pulled up a chair next to hers. "How's he doing?"

"The same." Maria sighed. "But at least he's healing."

Abraham nodded.

"So what's been going on with you?"

"Nothing much."

They sat in silence for a while. It seemed as though they had been doing that a lot lately, although Maria preferred it to yelling.

"My uncle threatened to bring me back to Earth today," He finally said. "if I kept taking you and your grandfather's sides in this debate."

"Something's got to be done about that man…and soon."

"Whatever you're planning won't happen soon enough. He can order this entire station to be shut down in a blink of an eye. If he really wanted to, he could destroy this place with a press of a button."

** XxXxXxXx**

Those words haunted Maria for the rest of the day and well into the night. It was nearly two in the morning when she finally got to sleep, still in her day clothes.

But nearly as soon as she had just welcomed sleep someone was shaking her out of it.

"Maria!"

Maria jumped and lashed out, determined to defeat her attacker. Whoever it was sidestepped and then said in a softer voice, "Maria, it's me!"

"John?" Maria asked. 'What are you doing? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…but a lot of people aren't. We need to get out of here…now. Your grandfather is trying to wake Shadow and Young is getting everyone off the ARK. Our worst fears are confirmed: The Commander has called in many more G.U.N. troops and is taking over this place." John pulled her out of bed. "Come on! We're to meet him in the lab!"

Maria's heart was pounding but she didn't hesitate to follow John as he darted down the hall. Twice they were confronted by soldiers but John disposed of them with a Tazer before they had a chance to react. In record breaking time, they reached the lab.

"John, take Maria and Shadow and get to the escape pods." The professor commanded, handing a limp Shadow over to John. "I'll follow. Don't wait for me."

"But grandfather…" Maria started.

"Maria, I swear…once we're on Earth we'll put an end to this and Shadow can be free again." The professor said. "But for now…you need to go! Now!"

"Come on, Maria!" John threw open the doors and they ran down the hall again.

"The escape pods are down this hall…take a right and then a left…they should be there. All you have to do is log in the course and you can go. It's so easy a child could do it." John explained as they ran, although it was sort of hard to tell what he said between gasps.

A door opened behind them and John spun around, Tazer at the ready. He downed three more soldiers. "I told you this in case I don't make it."

"But you will make it!" Maria insisted. "I know you will! Come on!"

Down another hall they went. Shadow began to regain consciousness and John gently leaned him against a wall. "Shadow, can you hear me?"

"Wh..What's going on?" Shadow groaned. "It's…so bright…"

"We need to get to the escape pods. The Commander is going to kill you if we don't." John pulled him to his feet, but Shadow's knees gave out and he collapsed on the ground again.

"You can lean on me. We'll get there." Maria promised, supporting Shadow's weight, which wasn't very much. They began to make slow process down the hall.

A gunshot made them jump. Another shot. And another. This time a scream. Silence. Everything was happening so fast.

A door opened suddenly to John's left and ten guards exited out of it, all bearing weapons. One of them was the Commander himself.

"I want that thing captured, not killed. Shoot to wound." The Commander growled.

John raised his Tazer and successfully downed three guards before a shot rang out.

Maria screamed, but she couldn't hear herself. She watched as John fell backwards on the ground, blood blossoming from his stomach. He writhed in pain, knowing that the end wasn't far off.

"Pathetic," The Commander hissed, an evil smile playing on his lips. "Kill him."

Another shot rang out and this time John didn't move afterwards. He lay in a pool of his own blood, his white lab coat becoming soaked with red. Maria called his name over and over even though she knew he would not answer. Tears stung her eyes.

"Maria, hand that thing over and you won't be killed." The Commander ordered, triumph in his cold voice.

"NEVER!" Maria screamed, taking many of the soldiers by surprise. Using that surprise as an advantage, she burst through their ranks and dragged Shadow after her.

"Shoot her!" The Commander screamed.

Bullets bounced and ricocheted down the hall but they weren't hit. Maria pulled Shadow into a small closet and they both held their breath as the soldiers ran down the hall.

"Can you run by yourself? We won't be able to escape unless you can." Maria whispered, her voice shaking from the images she had just seen.

"I'm fine." Shadow muttered. "I can run. I won't let you die."

"Same here." Maria smiled grimly, but she knew Shadow wouldn't be able to see her in the dark. "Come on. We have to get out."

She eased the door open and they took off running down the hall. Further along the way they found downed soldiers and ARK workers alike. Shadow handed Maria a small pistol, which she gripped uncertainly.

"I won't kill them."

"You won't have to." Shadow said. "Just use it to threaten them."

Once again they continued running down the hall. They turned right and continued on, until they came to another fork in the road and turned left. They were met with the sight of freedom and soldiers.

"Surrender." One of them commanded. "Drop your weapon."

Maria dropped the gun with a loud clatter and stood in front of her friend. "I'm not moving."

"If you don't move then you will die too!" One of them shouted.

"Shoot me, then."

"Maria, no!" Shadow pleaded, stepping around her. "Don't do this! They want me!"

"Someone shoot it." The same soldier commanded.

Shadow's look of horror and surprise was plainly on his face as the soldiers opened fired. He braced himself for death, and closed his eyes tightly, but it never came. He opened his eyes to find that he had flung his hands out in front of him, and in doing so had thrown Chaos Spears at the soldiers' bullets.

"Good job." Maria managed to say when she finally found words. "You saved us both there."

"Keep firing, men!"

Another hail of bullets came towards them, but Shadow countered with more spears. A couple of them even striking the soldiers who fired. They fell to the ground, unmoving. It was impossible to tell if they were dead.

"Get it!" the soldier continued screaming. "Come on, men!_ Get it_!" He continued shouting unhelpful yells before Shadow silenced him with another spear.

"Retreat! We'll get the Commander!" another soldier shouted, beginning to back up down the hall. The other soldiers did the same.

"Are they dead?" Maria asked, motioning to the soldiers lying unmoving on the ground.

Shadow stared around the room, completely emotionless. "Yes," He said at last. "but there's nothing we can do. We need to get to Earth."

He began activating an escape pod. "We can meet up with the professor there and tell him what happened."

"But what if he never makes it either?"

"He will. Come on, he said himself not to wait for him."

Maria nodded and checked over the route the pod was going to take. "We'll be fine there, good choice. I've always wanted to see the ocean."

Before she could make any move, footsteps could be heard pounding down the hall. Shadow jumped and shouted, "Hurry!"

Maria ran towards the pod, but the soldiers had already turned the corner. One of them raised their gun towards Shadow…

"Tell Grandfather good-bye!" Maria screamed, throwing herself in between the soldier and Shadow.

There was a loud _CRACK_ of a bullet escaping the gun. Shadow fell backwards from horror and the escape pod's door closed over him. "Maria! _MARIA_!"

She managed to lift her head and look up at him. "Sorry…" She whispered. Shadow could barely hear her. "I'm…."

"_MARIA_!"

The escape pod activated and Shadow was sent hurtling towards Earth without his friend.

** XxXxXxXx**

"He escaped, sir!" One of the soldiers shouted.

The Commander spun around on one heel and shot the soldier with one smooth move. "I'm well aware of that fact!" He roared.

"S-Sir, what about t-the girl?" Another soldier stuttered.

"Take her back to her grandfather. This I have to see." The Commander snickered, an evil smile playing on his lips.

**XxXxXxXx**

Gerald hadn't been able to escape in time. He was surrounded in his own lab along with Abraham by many soldiers that wouldn't hesitate to fire if he thought about escaping. At least he knew that his comrades had made it safely to the escape pods.

Everyone…except John.

He had gotten news that his right hand assistant had been killed trying to save Shadow and Maria. How he was going to miss him…

"Hello, Gerald. I have a surprise for you." The Commander entered the lab, a cruel expression on his face. "A rather…shocking surprise, I may add."

Abraham glared at his uncle. "Why did you do this? You killed a lot of people!"

"We had to take action." His uncle said bluntly. He snapped his fingers. "Bring in the professor's granddaughter."

Abraham thought he was hearing things wrong. Did his uncle just say something about Maria? One look at the professor's face confirmed his thoughts. The man was as pale as snow.

He didn't know the true meaning of loss until the soldier brought Maria's dead body into the room.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Abraham screamed, tears filling his eyes. "WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_?"

"What had to be ended," The Commander answered stoically.

"Why did you kill her?" The professor's voice was surprisingly quiet. "What had she ever done to you?"

"In more ways than one, she did more than you alone could have ever possibly done."

Gerald's eyes filled with hatred for the man in front of him. Before he knew what he was doing, he lunged for him and wrapped his hands firmly around his neck.

"No!" Abraham screamed. "You'll end up dead too!"

"Dead's better than this! Anything's better!"the professor roared.

One of the soldiers rammed the back of his gun into Gerald's head, causing him to crumple to the ground where he lay, unconscious.

"He said dead's better than anything, didn't he? Well, then…let's lock him up for a while…make him pay for the deaths he caused." The Commander chuckled. "I believe there's an open high-security cell somewhere on Prison Island."

"FOR THE DEATHS _HE'S_ CAUSED? WHAT ABOUT THE MANY _YOUR_ SOLDIERS KILLED? YOU KILLED MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE ON BOARD THIS PLACE COULD EVER KILL!" Abraham screamed, tears running down his face. "YOU KILLED POSSIBLY MY ONLY FRIEND!"

"You always had a poor choice in judgment, Abraham."

Abraham's eyes burned with the fire of hatred. He stood there, fists clenched and teeth barred until his uncle said, "Send him down to one of the army reserves. I'll pick him up later."

It took three soldiers to finally get the enraged boy to walk towards the escape pods. The Commander smirked and took a communicator out of his pocket. "Commander to Squadron 3; what's the highest security cell available on Prison Island?...perfect. Get everyone together…we're off to catch a runaway experiment."

** XxXxXxXx**

** And I'm sort of sure you guys know where this is going to go. **

** That's it, actually. This is the most depressing thing I've ever written! AAAGH! Now I'm gonna be depressed all day, and it's only about 9:14 AM!**

** Read and review, please. Maybe then I won't be depressed.**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


	6. Bonus chapter

**Thank you, my reviewers! Inspiration AGAIN! I love you! I had free time…so yeah! And I'm depressing! So WARNING! Lots of depression.**

** STORY CHAPTER THINGY TIME! Be prepared for depression. Continued from the earlier chap…**

Maria was dead.

Shadow still couldn't believe it. When he reached Earth, he was afraid to step out of the capsule that had finally brought him to the beloved planet. Where was she? She was suppost to be with him!

He told himself it was a dream. Just go to sleep and it will be all right in the morning. But it didn't. Shadow was faced with the harsh reality day after day…

She was dead.

He still couldn't believe it. Even when the soldiers came, he didn't fight. He reasoned he looked terrible to them; starving, fur untamed, broken inside. They hauled him off without a fight. He didn't have a reason to live…

Shadow soon found himself lying strapped on a cold metal table, staring at the ring of lights above his head.

_Maria…why did this have to happen? Why not me? Why you? What did you do to deserve this_? He found the thoughts swirling in his head, repeating themselves over and over…never ceasing.

He didn't feel the pain from the injections they gave him. The drugs never had any effect on his body. The real pain lay with finally accepting the fact that his one and only friend was dead. As he stared into the center of the ring of lights above him, a tear traced its way down the side of his face._ Why did this have to happen…_?

A few scientists were talking off to the side, but Shadow couldn't hear them. He could only hear the echoing bang of the bullet as it left the gun and killed her…

And just like that, he was released from the table and dragged into another room, this one housing huge pieces of equipment that was all connected to a almost small containment unit in the back. He didn't resist…didn't fight…as they took him to the unit. A thick slab of glass was lifted up mechanically. Inside was what appeared to be a large chair that was reclined slightly, wires and tubes streaming from the back of it and spreading throughout the unit, connecting to larger wires and leading back to the other devices in the room.

Shadow was placed in the chair. He didn't resist as more restraints were tightened over his limbs and middle. An oxygen mask was placed over his muzzle, tubes jabbed in his arms and sides, wires and electrodes placed over his entire body. He couldn't feel the drugs seeping into his veins, slowly shutting his body down into a hibernation-like sleep. He couldn't feel the physical pain.

"Shadow, wake up. It's ok now. I'm safe."

He was back on the ARK. Had…had it had all been a dream? A horrible, twisted dream? Maria was next to him, staring out the large observation window at the Earth below. A truly beautiful sight.

"I don't want to lose you." Shadow said softly. "I saw…"

"I know." Maria said. "It really did happen. But for now, just stay here. We can spend our last moments here together."

"Maria?"

She turned. "Yeah?"

"Am I going to die too?"

"No. No, your life isn't over yet. It's just beginning."

Shadow didn't know how long they sat there together, staring out over the thousands of twinkling stars and the big blue and green planet below them. Such a beautiful sight, never changing, but still so incredible every time they saw it.

"I don't want to go back." Shadow said almost inaudibly. "Not without you."

"You won't have to do that. I'll always be with you." Maria smiled. "Just…give the people a chance. You might find you like it there. It might not be so easy at first…but it will be."

Shadow didn't say anything as they watched the planet below them turn slowly from night to day.

"A new beginning." Maria said.

Shadow nodded. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the planet. "A new beginning…" He echoed.

**XxXxXxXx**

**And there's my attempt at hurt/comfort. I hope it wasn't as bad as I thought it was.**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers.**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
